


daryl/beth - merry christmas from the dixon family

by Paperdollgirl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BHF2K20, Bethyl Holidays Fest 2020 (Walking Dead), Christmas Lights, F/M, Fanart, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Older Man/Younger Woman, Otp for life, Team Delusional (Walking Dead), Wallpaper, beth greene - Freeform, bethyl, bethyl fanart, daryl dixon - Freeform, daryl/beth - Freeform, prompt, the walking dead - Freeform, twd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperdollgirl/pseuds/Paperdollgirl
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Bethyl Holidays Fest





	daryl/beth - merry christmas from the dixon family

My 2nd entry for the Bethyl Holidays Fest 2020 prompt Christmas Lights. I just love the idea of grumpy Daryl having to pose for a Christmas photo. 😜

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/paperdollgirl/1268912/56690/56690_original.png)


End file.
